Two Castles (PGW)
This article describes a Pixel Gun World map. If you are looking for the same map in Pixel Gun 3D, see Two Castles (PG3D). |level required = 1 }} '''Two Castles is a large Multiplayer Map introduced in the 3.0.0 update, removed in the 3.4.0 update, then brought back later on in the 3.9.0 update. Appearance It has two castles, with red and blue color. Both are surrounded by walls, and the entire place is covered with mountains. There is a bridge that connects the two. Beside it is flowing lava and multiple waterfalls. There is also a secret tunnel that connects the two castles. A staircase can be accessed on the right side of both castles that leads to the roof of the main hall in the castle. There is a hole in the roof, the flag is visible through this, so a player can drop into the main room. It is a good feature to use for a surprise attack on the rival team. Strategy A good strategy to go to the rival team's base is by using the secret tunnel or by the side of the map which has flowing lava or a waterfall which can be accessed via a broken part of the castle or Ninja Tabi. It is recommended to use a high mobility weapon like the Marksman, Fire Demon or the Anti-Gravity Blaster to walk to the other team's castle as the path is very long and it is an Extra Large map. Trivia * The model of the throne room seems to be similar to the castle in Swamp. * This is a medium map, while in Pixel Gun 3D, it is an extra large map. ** However, the size doesn't actually differ. * This map is exclusive to Flag Capture. * The blue territory could refer to the good guys' territory, while the red one could refer to as the bad guys' territory. This can be known because the statue of a player is pointing to the red side, while the dragon is pointing to the blue side. Gallery File:IMG 7275.PNG|One side of the blue castle's walls. File:IMG 7276.PNG|The other side of the blue castle's walls. File:IMG 7288.PNG|Entrance to the blue territory. File:IMG 7277.PNG|Inside the territory of the blue castle. File:IMG 7278.PNG|Inside the blue castle. File:IMG 7283.PNG|One side of the red castle's walls. File:IMG 7284.PNG|The other side of the red castle's walls. File:IMG 7285.PNG|Entrance to the red territory. File:IMG 7286.PNG|Inside the territory of the red castle. File:IMG 7287.PNG|Inside the red castle. File:IMG 7281.PNG|A statue of a player equipping the King's Crown and the Fire Demon. File:IMG 7282.PNG|A statue of the Dragon. File:IMG 7289.PNG|The lava, flowing to the lake, taking it over. File:IMG 7290.PNG|The waterfall. File:IMG 7291.PNG|The water, flowing to the lake. File:IMG 7293.PNG|The path to the tunnel. File:IMG 7294.PNG|Inside the tunnel. File:IMG 7295.PNG|Another picture of being inside the tunnel. File:IMG 7296.PNG|Getting out from the tunnel's path. File:IMG 7297.PNG|A bird-eye view of the red territory. File:IMG 7298.PNG|A bird-eye view of the center of the map. File:IMG 7299.PNG|A bird-eye view of the blue territory. File:IMG 7300.PNG|The top of the waterfall. File:IMG 7301.PNG|The sky and clouds. File:IMG 7302.PNG|The top of the "lavafall". File:IMG 7303.PNG|The rocky hills. File:IMG 7304.PNG|A rocky mountain, covered with snow on the top. File:IMG 7306.PNG|A bird-eye view of the waterfall. Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps Category:Themed Category:Pixel Gun World Category:Content in Both Games